Time To Say Goodbye Again
by poisongirl4
Summary: Cody contemplates his relationship with Randy and the brilliant weekend they just had. m/m sex. slash. Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton. Warnings: fluff, angst, a bit of light bondage and lots of smut.


Cody sat in the dim morning light, he could see the sun starting the peek over the horizon through the tinted glass as they sped through the desert. The blue and black changing slowly to orange and pink as he stirred his cup of coffee, swirling around in the sky just like it did in his cup. He knew he should still be asleep, this weekend had certainly taken its toll, but he just couldn't bring himself too, not when this was his last day him, his last morning of what had been a wonderful weekend.

When he had been drafted to Smackdown Cody was fully aware of how hard it was going to be, but it was for the best, he knew that and it had certainly proven to be true. He looked down at his shiny copper tag belt sat neatly on the couch, right beside the WWE title belt. He was doing great, he knew that, he was on all shows, having amazing matches and really stamping his mark on the brand, but he really hadn't realised just how hard it would be to leave Randy. He had travelled with him for so long, he almost took it for granted until it was gone. They had promised to make time for each other and they had, but nothing really compared to those hours travelling, eating and rooming together, those hours just doing nothing together, those were the ones he missed the most.

He gazed down at the sleeping form beside him as he lit up a smoke. The gentle rock of the large bus willing him to sleep again, but he knew he wouldn't, the next time he would sleep Randy would be gone, home to his wife and child and he would be alone again. Resting his head on the head board he just watched Randy sleep, committing it all to memory again to keep him going through the lonely nights. He smiled as he watched Randy's face scrunch up, his eyelids flickering as he dreamed deep in sleep. Cody wondered what he was dreaming about. Was it him? Did he ever dream about him? Taking a long drag of his cigarette his eyes left Randy's angelic sleeping face, away from those pouty pink lips and down that perfectly sculpted chest.

The regular rise and fall of Randy's chest was so comforting to him, for a very long time he couldn't sleep on the road, so used to the regular heartbeat that would lull him to sleep every night. he used to do this all the time, wake up early and just spend a few hours watching him, to begin with Randy didn't like it, he hated the thought of someone watching him when he slept, but after a while things changed, he found he quite enjoyed it, he knew that where ever they were when he woke up, Cody would be there. Not having those azure eyes on him when he woke up was something that he still hadn't gotten used to, no matter how long he roomed alone.

Cody's eyes trailed down over those taught abs, the deep hip lines that only he got to see. Randy's tan flesh looked so inviting against the plain white cotton sheets pooled around his hips. Cody smirked as he saw the bulge under the sheet twitch and thicken slightly. Randy groaned in his sleep and turned over, snuggling into Cody's side. Cody ran his hand down Randy's shorn head, gently massaging the flesh of his neck as he pulled him closer. Randy responded, throwing his leg over Cody's thigh, pushing himself against Cody's soft flesh as his body sort Cody out even in sleep.

He held randy close, massaging out the tight muscles in his shoulders, this was Cody's favourite time, quietly watching Randy with a coffee and a smoke, so early the rest of the world was fast asleep. With his hectic and complicated life he needed these times to slow down, to collect his thoughts, recharge his batteries. Sometimes he literally thought he was going mad without Randy, it was times like these that kept him sane, kept him grounded.

Randy mumbled in his sleep and smiled a truly genuine smile, again Cody wished he knew what he was dreaming about. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, Cody trailed his thumb along Randy's pouting lip as he thought back to this weekend. Winning the tag belts had been a god send and although Randy said he had nothing to do with it, Cody was sure he had some influence on getting him the one belt that would mean he appeared on both shows. Since then things had been easier, he was settled on Smackdown and doing really well and this way he got to see Randy, not as much as he would like but alot more than he had been, the phone and internet chatting just wasn't cutting it anymore.

This weekend was different though, the brands were travelling together and that meant that Cody and Randy could travel on Randy's bus all weekend long. It had been the first full weekend they had spent together in months and it had been fantastic. Cody smiled as he thought back to Friday, the live Smackdown event in Oklahoma City, he had known Randy was going to be there, they had organised to meet at the arena and Cody would stay on the bus from there since they were both at the super show the next night and the PPV on Sunday.

But Randy's flight had been delayed and Cody hadn't seen him. They were still finalizing matches as Cody began getting ready for the ring and his jaw nearly hit the floor when the runner told him he'd be facing Randy in thirty minutes. Why hadn't Randy told him? Had he organised the whole thing? A wave of nausea washed over Cody as he thought about touching Randy for the first time in weeks in the ring in front of everyone, his palms went sweaty, could he really do this? Would he be good enough? Randy demanded perfection, was he still good enough?

He knew he couldn't do the whole 'Dashing' gimmick in front of Randy, he just couldn't. He looked for him all over backstage, but Randy was nowhere to be found, was he doing it on purpose? Cody was a nervous wreck as he heard Randy's music boom through the arena. Pushing through the curtain he caught his first glimpse of Randy, in the ring, staring daggers at him. Cody's tummy did summersaults as he walked to the ring. What was Randy playing at? He didn't even know why they were having the match! But as he reached the ring Randy smiled at him, a true smile and it melted his heart, he knew there and then that this match would be fantastic.

Getting some of his usual confidence back Cody had stood outside the ring, staring straight into Randy's stormy eyes as he slowly shrugged his jacket down his arms, making sure to flex his pecs as the jacket slid down his bulging biceps. He smirked as Randy glared at him, his scorching gaze never faltering as Cody climbed into the ring.

The match was a blur, they never missed a beat. Although they hadn't been in a ring together for months it was like they had never been away. Randy called it perfectly, they were so quick, so precise everything just fell into place like it always did when they were together and all too soon it was over, Cody was on his back with Randy's full weight on top of him and he couldn't have been happier. He tried his best to hide his bliss as the 1, 2, 3 was counted, but he was already well aware of what would happen as soon as they got to the back as Randy pushed his confined hard on into Cody's thigh.

They hadn't even made it to the bus before Randy was on him, hot breath panting into his neck as he was dragged down a dark and secluded corridor. He was like a monster, ripping at Cody's trunks with his huge sweaty hands, pinning Cody to the wall as he hoisted him up, throwing his legs around his waist. Cody had let himself be taken, weeks of frustration and post match adrenaline getting the better of him as he groaned and moaned, egging Randy on with obscene whisperings of what he wanted. In the end Randy had just pulled both their trunks to the side and using nothing but sweat and saliva forced his way into Cody's tight heat.

Cody had screamed, not giving a damn if anyone heard him, he had his Randal back pounding inside him and it was the best feeling in the world. A few frantic and heart stopping minutes later it was all over and they were in a sweaty pile on the floor panting into each other's mouths as the shared a frantic and powerful kiss.

Cody shifted on the bed as he thought back to that cold dirty corridor and what they had done there, his sweat pants getting a little tighter as he remembered how animalistic Randy had been. Not that he would have ever wanted him too, but he was pretty sure that there was no stopping him at that very moment. A shiver ran through him at the thought of how much Randy desired him, needed him, it made him light headed sometimes.

Cody's leg was going dead and he really needed some more coffee, but there was no way he was going anyway. Randy was curled round him like a content cat and his mind was flashing with images of beautiful and erotic things they had done, filing them all away for use on those long lonely nights. Cody traced the intricate pattern on the back of Randy's neck, he knew it off by heart and could trace it with his eyes closed, but still he loved to do it when Randy slept. He loved the way Randy always snuggled into his hand, loving to tender touch he got only from Cody.

Grabbing another cigarette he stared out the window as the sun crept over the cold desert towards them as they sped towards Wichita where it would all have to end again. Cody tried not to think like that, but he just couldn't help it, they had just had such an incredible couple of days it made his longing for the old days even stronger. Randy's hand gripped Cody's thigh and he sighed contently, his nose pressed into Cody's hip, breathing in his scent. Cody's gaze followed the curve of Randy's back, he could see the bruises developing, visible marks from his hell in a cell match last night at the PPV.

Again Cody's mind darted back, this time to last night. He didn't have a match on the PPV but he had been involved in the dark match. He had fought his brother Dustin, it had been something he had wanted to do ever since he's come to Raw three years ago and now it had actually happened. He couldn't believe how well it had got over and the possibility of a rematch on actual TV filled him with excitement, then it had been Randy's time, Cody had watched his match from the back butterflies dancing in his tummy as he watched his man get locked in the cell with Sheamus.

Damn did he look good though, Cody had spent far longer than he should have oiling every inch of that perfectly tanned skin. It was something they liked to do if they were together for a show, something that they used to do without a second thought, but now like so many things was so rare. Cody would start at Randy's calves and work his way up, worshiping ever part of Randy slowly with the baby oil, paying extra attention to his thighs, abs and biceps. Randy would just close his eyes and let his boy work, he tried his best not to get turned on, this wasn't about sex, it was about Cody marking him, showing everyone who he belonged to. But as usual Randy couldn't help how his body reacted when Cody touched him and like so many times before Cody had found himself on his knees in front of Randy just minutes before his match with Randy's solid length pistoning down his throat as he attempted to get Randy off as quickly as he could.

Randy had stolen the show and even as Cody watched him scale the massive cell to celebrate on top he was already collecting their things, deciding that he would let the boys congratulate Randy backstage and he would wait for him on the bus. This was the night Cody had been dreaming about for weeks, Randy was going to retain the belt and they had a six hour drive to Wichita for Raw the next night. Plenty of time for them to really get too it, so many times recently they had been rushed, no time just to relax and explore each other the way they loved too. Not tonight though, Cody had plans, he wanted this to be a night Randy would never forget.

Quickly he had readied their small upstairs bedroom. The harsh florescent light on the bus did nothing for a romantic mood so Cody turned them off, opting for a small lamp in the corner that bathed the room in a gentle orange glow. He got the whiskey from the fridge and made sure they had enough ice before he pulled their secret play draw from under the bed, rummaging around he found what he was looking for, two black silk scarves and his favourite toy, a soft black rubber butt plug. He really hoped when Randy came in and saw what he wanted he'd be up for it, gauging Randy's sexual mood was very hit and miss even for a pro like Cody, but he knew that Randy was as desperate for a night like this as he was, he really just wanted to spend some time on this rather than always watching the clock for their next show.

Cody heard the bus door slam and he knew Randy was here. He lay down on the bed, grabbing a drink as he heard Randy stomp up the stairs, his tummy did summersaults as Randy crashed through the small door, still in his trunks, WWE title belt tosses over his shoulder, chest heaving.  
"You left without me" Randy growled. Cody loved playing this game, he smirked up at Randy as he took a slow sip of his whiskey.  
"You were taking too long" he said nonchalantly, glancing over at the things he had placed on the bedside table, hoping Randy would see them soon too.  
"Oh I get it...bored with me are you? Two days back together and I'm not enough for you? Huh?" Randy was fuming, the sweat dripping down his chest as he edged towards Cody.  
"What? Not at all!" Cody over acted, fluttering his eyelashes and spreading himself out over the bed. Randy growled, finding it hard to stay in character with Cody splayed out like that, his cock pulsed against his jock strap painfully as he gazed down as he boy putting on such a show for him.  
"take your clothes off...now!" he barked, so close to just pouncing and ravishing him, but he knew Cody loved this game, he had seen the things Cody had got out for tonight and the very thought of them having one of their special play nights was all most too much.

"But randy..." Cody whined arching his back slightly and looking down at his clothed chest.  
"Off...or ill rip them off...is that what you want boy?" Randy growled.  
that was all Cody needed, he groaned deep in his chest as Randy called him 'boy' he really loved it when Randy dominated him like that, made him his. Cody scrambled to get naked, his clothes flying all over the room and in no time at all he was back on the bed, completely naked, completely ready for Randy to have him.

Randy tossed the belt aside, forgotten, as he joined Cody on the bed. He crawled up him, touching him from the tips of his toes right up to his gasping lips, mesmerized by Cody's flawless olive skin. Cody watched his every move, arching off the bed as Randy's fingers danced over his skin, goose bumps forming in their wake. His fingers gently ghosting over Cody's rapidly expanding biceps.  
"Randy..." he whined, not exactly sure what he wanted him to do, but he knew he needed him to do it now. "Please...Randy..." he whispered.  
"You're so fucking beautiful..." Randy gasped, his lips latching on to one perfect chocolate nipple, nipping at it with his teeth. He groaned as Cody's salty taste hit is tongue. Cody cradled the back of Randy's head, pulling him closer as he arched his back into the rough kiss. Randy pulled back, gazing down at his Cody he pulled him up for a heart stopping kiss. Their lips meeting gently, Randy bit down on Cody's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth before plundering him with his warm wet tongue. Cody was so lost in the kiss he didn't notice Randy grabbing the silk scarves from the bedside table and before he knew it his hands were above his head and tied securely to the head board.

"Is this what you want baby? Huh?" Randy purred, moving to straddle Cody's hips and taking his trunks off in the process. Cody tested the scarves, wrapping his hands around the soft material he pulled gently, but they didn't budge. He smiled lazily up at Randy, pushing his throbbing groin up to meet Randy's  
"that's exactly what I want" he whispered.  
Randy jumped off, giggling at Cody's disapproving whine. He strode around the small room totally naked, his rock hard cock bouncing off he taught abs as he poured himself a drink, making sure Cody was watching his every move.  
"You've been a naughty boy Cody" he hissed  
"I have?" Cody asked playing every part the coy innocent  
"you have to be punished...naughty boys need to be punished" Randy picked up the butt plug, he knew it was Cody favourite toy, but they hadn't played with it for months, they just hadn't had time. he watched Cody shiver as he brought the plug to his mouth, sucking and licking it like a popsicle.  
"Please Randy..." Cody whined again, pulling on his restraints, he was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea if Randy was going to tease him so much, he had been waiting for this so long, he just needed him now.  
"Please baby...don't tease me tonight!" he looked so desperate, his brow knitted together, those pink full lips pouting. Randy couldn't hold out anymore his whole face softening as he joined Cody back on the bed  
"ok Cody...no teasing tonight" he whispered in that tone he kept specifically for Cody. Kissing him deeply Randy took hold of his neglected erection, pumping it hard and fast, his thumb massaging the throbbing head with each up thrust.

Cody gasped, pulling hard on the restraints as the pleasure shot through him, wave after wave straight up his spine. He loved it when Randy restrained him, took all the control from him. He knew that Randy was the ultimate dominant, there really wasn't a more significant gift he could give him than total control of his body and it was a gift he gave willingly.

Cody bit his lip as he watched Randy prep the plug more, making sure it was totally slick  
"no prep baby?" Randy asked. He thought Cody would want it that way, he always did, but there was no way Randy would just assume. He had always been so protective of his boy and it was no different in the bedroom, people had told him he'd gone soft, that his love for Cody had somehow changed him. Randy knew this wasn't true, he was still the same Randy and he knew for a fact that some of the things he and Cody had done in private were rougher and more painful than anything Randy had ever done before, but it was only ever when Cody wanted it, he would never hurt his boy unless he specifically asked for it.  
"No prep" Cody whispered lazily as he gazed up at Randy, his icy eyes flaming with love and desire.  
"I want to feel you all week long" he groaned.

Randy's cock twitched against his tummy, Cody talking like that never failed to get Randy hard as a rock.  
"Oh baby" he moaned as he kissed his way up Cody's tense abs, licking and sucking at the perfect flesh as he lined the plug up with Cody's willing hole. Reaching Cody's neck Randy began to easy the plug into Cody's tight body. He muffled Cody's pained screams with a kiss, never pulling back as he forced the plug into Cody's totally unprepared body. The friction made him shiver with passion as he felt Cody's body convulsing around the plug until it was fully seated inside his body. Randy pulled back, kissing over Cody's scrunched up face, trying to kiss the pain away. He held the plug firmly inside Cody until his tense body began to relax and the pain dulled to a low ache. Cody opened his eyes, pain and desire danced in those azure depths and Randy couldn't resist dipping to kiss away the stray tear that rolled down Cody's cheek.  
"There you are baby" he cooed as he nuzzled into Cody's neck, peppering him with little butterfly kisses as the last of the pain subsided.  
"Wow that was..." Cody whispered hoarsely  
"painful?" Randy butted in "I could have stopped...all you had to do was say..."  
"Shush" Cody cooed "you know that's just how I wanted it...I just need you like that sometimes" he smiled up, straining to reach up and kiss Randy soundly on the lips.

"you look so gorgeous like that" Randy purred as he took in all of Cody, his arms stretched up over his head pulling his stomach tight, his legs wide, plug buried deep inside his body, a thin sheen of sweat covering his glowing skin and those icy eyes gleaming in the dim light.  
"Sometimes I just need you like that too" Randy whispered as he straddled Cody's thighs  
"what you doing?" Cody questioned as Randy spat into his hand and stroked it down Cody's leaking cock.

Cody gasped as he felt Randy line his cock up with his quivering hole.  
"Please Cody" Randy hissed as he sat down on Cody's cock, taking him in deep and fast. They both screamed out as Cody's huge cock slid painfully into Randy's tight heat.  
"OhmyfuckinggodRandy!" Cody yelled, arching off the bed as the whole of his throbbing cock was sheathed painfully tight in Randy's willing body, his arms caught on the scarves and he was pulled back down to the bed.

Randy fell forward, biting down hard on Cody's collarbone as the pain coursed through his whole body. They very rarely had sex like this and when they did Cody would spend hours prepping Randy, he knew full well how big he was and how Randy really wasn't used to taking anything more than a finger or two.  
"Randy baby? Are you ok?" Cody panted, trying desperately not to thrust up into Randy's inviting body.

Randy took a deep breath and sat up, Cody could see the pain still flashing in Randy's eyes, their usual stormy colour now light and icy like his own. They stilled, just taking a few moments to breathe and slow their erratic heartbeats, their gaze never faltering. Cody wished he could touch Randy, sooth him, but his hands were still firmly bound. Finally Randy spoke up...  
"Damn boy...you really are huge" his smile not quite reaching his eyes Cody noticed.  
"Baby...I could have really hurt you...you shouldn't have..."  
"I know Codes, but I wanted to" Randy bent down, his breath hitching slightly as Cody's huge cock slid over his sweet spot, the pleasure still quite painful.  
"I need to feel you too" he whispered as they kissed languidly.

Slowly Randy began to rock, gently setting up a rhythm. He braced himself on Cody's chest, nipping a little at Cody's hard nipples as he slowly relaxed around his huge girth.  
"Fuck Randy" Cody panted, feeling the change he gently thrust up, matching Randy on every down thrust. Randy threw his head back, his untouched cock bounced off his stomach leaving sticky trails of precum across his tight abs as his speed increased. He had forgotten just how amazing it felt to have Cody stretch him like this, all the pain was worth it to have his boy pounding him to him again.

Cody closed his eyes tight as their pace increased, he was spiralling so fast towards completion, the feel of Randy's tight muscles contracting around him and the plug bouncing into his sweet spot with every thrust was just too much  
"please...Randy...please stop!" he gasped  
Randy stilled instantly "what is it baby? Did I hurt you?" he panted  
"no...not at all" Cody smiled up gingerly "it's just...I just really need you to fuck me now" he whispered "please?"

"Anything for you baby...you know that" Randy pulled himself off Cody's cock with a pained groan and crouched between his thighs. Bending down he licked a strip up Cody's dripping cock tasting himself and Cody's juices as he reached the tip and sucked hard. Licking his lips he looked up to see Cody gazing down at him, a glazed look in his eyes.  
"You want some of this baby? You want to taste us both?" he shot Cody one of his trade mark smirks as he licked up the thick vein on the underside of Cody's throbbing cock. Cody could only whimper and nod frantically as Randy slithered up his body capturing his pouting lips in a devastating kiss. Cody groaned, the tangy taste of himself and Randy exploding on his tongue as they kissed.

Cody whimpered again, his cock pulsing painfully between their sweaty bodies  
"Randy...please, just fuck me now...I need you" he panted, gritting his teeth as he tried to force himself closer to Randy.  
Randy reached down and dragged the dripping plug out of Cody's quivering hole, he quickly lined up and ploughed straight into Cody's already stretched heat, hitting his sweet spot dead on. He instantly set up a blistering pace, pistoning in and out of Cody as fast as he could. He grabbed Cody's legs, tossing them over his shoulders, his fingers gripping into Cody's calves as hard as he could.  
"Fuck Cody...oh my fucking god Cody" he panted over and over.

Cody thrashed around wildly, pulling tightly on the silk scarves still binding his wrists to the head board as he tried to meet every one of Randy's brutal thrusts.  
"Randy...fuck...touch me, please fucking touch me" he yelled as his neglected cock leaked and throbbed against his rippling abs. Randy reached down, pumping Cody's cock with the same ferocity as his thrusts, the sweat dripping down his brow and off the end of his nose, pooling in Cody's belly button.

Cody was lost, the pleasure coursing though his veins felt like fire. Every muscle was tense as he sped towards completion, sweat dripping down his brow, his hands going numb as the silk cut into his wrists. He looked up at Randy, watched as his muscles flexed and ripped under his glistening skin, he was incredible as he pounded over and over in to his pliant body.

Randy looked up and caught his gaze, Cody's world exploded as those piercing eyes stared into his very soul. They were all he could see as he screamed out, his whole body went rigid as time seemed to stand still then suddenly he was crashing over the edge of an incredible orgasm, hot cum spurting over and over onto Randy's hands and his own abs. Randy slumped forward, kissing Cody deeply as he too came crashing to completion, emptying himself in Cody's tight heat as Cody's cock continued to twitch between their spent bodies.

They panted together for a few minutes before Randy reached up untying Cody's hands and pulling him into his arms as they both rode out the aftershocks of their incredible orgasms. Randy had kissed every inch of Cody's body he could get too as Cody slowly fell asleep in his arms.

That is exactly where Cody had woken up a few hours ago, still wrapped tight in Randy's embrace and where he was again now as he watched Randy contently sleep. Cody glanced down at his wrists, still marked from the silk scarf, he smiled as he realised that they would still be marked long after he had left Randy once more, a constant remainder of a very special night with the man he loved. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he was with Randy, that they actually did the things they had done last night, it was a dream he had been having since he was old enough to have it and he still had to pinch himself just to prove it was real. Especially at times time these, when things were still and quiet and he was left with his thoughts as the sun came up.

Cody sighed as he unwrapped Randy's arms from his waist before making some more coffee and grabbing another cigarette, he glanced at the clock as he gently sat back down, it was barely seven am, they still had a few hours before they would reach Wichita for Raw and their peace would be shattered once more. Randy gravitating towards him as always did and wrapped his sleep warmed arms around Cody's waist. Cody lent down brushing a chased kiss into Randy's hairline as Randy mumbled and smiled in his sleep. Cody would stay like this forever if he could, these times were all too special too him, but he knew that soon enough they would be over. As if Randy could hear Cody's thoughts his eyes began to flutter open and he groaned as his stiff back complained at being laid down for so long.

"Hey" Cody whispered smiling down at a still rather confused and sleepy Randy.  
"What time is it?" Randy asked gruffly, pulling the cigarette out of Cody's hand and taking a long pull before turning painfully onto his back in an attempt to stretch his aching spine out.  
"It's still really early...barely seven...you can go back to sleep if you want" Cody cooed stroking down Randy's inked forearm.  
"no" Randy moaned grumpily "I hurt all over and there is no way I'm missing my last few hours with you by being asleep!" he pouted.

Cody couldn't help the giggle that left his lips, Randy was so incredibly cute in the morning when he was grumpy.  
"here" Cody passed Randy his coffee and got up to get himself some more "I'll get the massage oil, you lie on your front and shut up...I'll have those knots out in no time"  
Randy went to protest but realised it was just what he needed so did as he was told and turned over onto his front, stretching his arms up above him before tucking them under the pillow.

Cody got himself some more coffee and found the self heating massage oil, he knew it was Randy's favourite, he wanted their last few hours together to be as good as they could even if Randy was hurting too much for them to do anything more. Returning to the bed he stood for a few seconds just starting down at Randy, he had tossed the covers off and was lying on his front totally naked. Cody's eyes trailed down Randy's back to that pert ass, he licked his lips and couldn't stop the groan that bubbled in his chest when he thought back to what he had done to that ass last night.  
"Stop perving and get over here will ya?" Randy snapped, but there was no heat in his words, his eyes still closed with a sly smile on is lips.

Cody crawled up the bed, setting in between Randy's thighs as he opened his legs. Cody took a deep breath, this was all about making Randy feel better, he knew he was probably in alot more pain than he was letting on, but seeing Randy like this, all spread out of him was sending sparks of desire straight to his groin and in no time at all Cody's cock was straining against his tummy again.

Ignoring his straining erection Cody squirted a generous amount of the oil in to his hands, making sure to warm it slightly before starting on Randy's shoulders. Over the years Cody had become a pro masseuse, so often with Randy's hyper mobile shoulders he would be in a lot more pain than he would ever let on and one way Cody could get him to open up was with a long gentle massage, he loved doing it, being that close to Randy, touching that perfect skin, he could quite happily massage Randy all day long, worshiping that body the way it was meant to be worshiped.

He worked slowly and gently to begin with, rubbing all the knotted muscle out as the heat from the oil penetrated deep into Randy's skin. Cody traced over every inked black and white line, following the curves and dents of Randy's extensive back muscles. It was at times like this when Cody realised just how huge Randy's back was, the muscles bulging and moving below the glistening skin as Cody worked his way down. Randy slowly relaxed, his breath deepening as the pain ebbed away with each movement from Cody's skilful fingers.

Soon Randy was moaning into Cody's touch, putty in his hands as he worked his way meticulously down Randy's body, not missing an inch. His thumbs, digging harder and harder into the relenting muscles, relaxing and stretching them out. Cody added more oil, working his way back up and down Randy's sides, really pushing into Randy's pliant muscles. He knelt up to gain more leverage, his now dripping cock trailing down the crack of Randy's ass accidently, he groaned as his hyper sensitive tip brushed over Randy's juicy hole.

Randy stilled for a second and then pushed back, rubbing Cody's cock up and down his crack slicking it up with precum as Cody continued to massage Randy's back, trying his best not to get carried away as he felt his tip pushing gently at Randy's tight entrance. They rocked back and forth, Cody continuing to massage Randy's back, trying to keep his mind on the task in hand. He bit his lip, focusing on Randy's back, but his movements were getting stronger, the muscles in his back flexing as he pushed back against Cody's now throbbing cock.

Cody was close to snapping, he couldn't believe that Randy had him so worked up by doing so little, but that was the effect Randy's body always had on him, he was like a 15 year old boy again always trying to hide unwanted hard ons. He was just about to call out, to tell Randy he couldn't take it anymore when Randy turned round, lying on his back he stared up at Cody from under hooded eyes, his long lashes fanned out on his cheeks, the epitome of sin as he licked his pouting lips, his hand trailing down his own chest, scraping his nails over his tensed abs.

Cody followed him as he sat up and backed against the head board, his straining cock dripping on his abs as he settled himself on the soft pillows. No words were exchanged, none were needed, a silent convocation passed between them and the air fizzled with electricity as Cody reached Randy and straddled his things. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, both vying for dominance as Cody rocked in Randy's lap, his cock tapping persistently against Cody's quivering hole. Last night had been pretty brutal on Cody and the last thing Randy wanted to do was hurt him now, no matter how frantic he was to be inside his boy. Grabbing the massage oil he coated his cock and fingers before slipping one straight into Cody's tight heat. Cody groaned rocking slowly on the digit as Randy added a second, pleased to find that Cody was still stretched slightly from last night's ministrations.

He quickly replaced his fingers with his throbbing cock, they both groaned out as Cody sunk down slowly, taking the whole of Randy's thick cock inside him in one smooth move until he was seated fully in Randy's lap, Randy's throbbing tip pressing persistently on Cody's sweet spot.

Randy was so deep, Cody's velvety walls held him so tight, so perfectly. He could feel himself sliding, Cody's own lubrication pulling him in and out as he flexed his muscled around Randy's solid length. Their sex was slow and passionate, long deep thrusts as Randy held Cody perfectly against him, feeling their whole body's pressed together, slipping and sliding, fitting together so perfectly like two pieces of the same jigsaw.

Cody braced himself on Randy's shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the soft flesh as he slowly rose and fell, Randy's solid cock hitting his sweet spot every time. The connection between them was intense, they hardly even blinked, love and passion dancing back and forth between them as they gazed into each other's eyes. Muscles tensed, sweat dripping down stretched skin as the pace increased but still they stared deep into each other.

Cody whimpered as the pace increased, the thrusts still deep and precise. He didn't want this to end, he knew this would be their last time together for a while and he wanted to prolong this wonderful feeling, this pleasure and connection as long as he possibly could, but he couldn't hold off much longer, the feeling of Randy all around him, in him was forcing him closer and closer to the edge. He could feel Randy pulsing inside him and he knew it wouldn't be long for him either.

Randy pulled him even closer, his huge arms embracing Cody tight as he trapped his throbbing length between their slick bodies.  
"Cum for my baby" Randy purred thrusting up into Cody's body with renewed vigour.  
Cody screamed out, the slow build forcing a powerful and lengthy climax, his whole body shook and convulsed as Randy held him tight, still ploughing into his contracting hole. Cody exploded, stream after stream of hot cum spurted out in between them, slipping across their already sweaty abs.

Randy felt Cody tense, his whole body contract around him. He screamed out Cody's name as he came hard, deep inside Cody's body. Cody felt the warmth spread through him as Randy pulsed and emptied himself into his boys willing body. They stayed wrapped in each other, so tight they could feel each other's heart beats racing though their chests as the rode out the aftershocks. Cody flexed his muscles, milking ever last drop he could from Randy's softening cock. Pulling back slightly they kissed, slow and long. All the passion and desire of their love making reflected in this gentle but powerful kiss.

Cody sighed as he felt Randy's softening cock fall from his body, he rested his chin on Randy's shoulder, not wanting to look at him, to break this spell they had created around them. Randy slumped them down the bed, never letting go of Cody once as he settled them lying side by side, entwined in each other.

Cody knew they were close to Wichita, the sun now blearing through the window and the traffic nose outside meant that it must be at least lunch time. Randy reached over to the bedside table to get his watch  
"we don't have long babe" he whispered, not wanting to spoil this calm either, but he knew they would have to get dressed soon  
"I know" Cody whispered pulling Randy back down "just hold me a little longer?"  
"Course baby" Randy cooed, wrapping Cody in his arms once more and kissing slowing down his neck, nibbling slightly on his collar bone, an action that always elicited a giggle.

They felt the bus slow down and pull into a car park, they knew they had arrived. Cody put on a brave face, this was no different to any other times they had said goodbye and he knew he would see Randy soon again. Only it was different, this weekend had reminded Cody what he was missing out on and there and then, still wrapped in Randy's strong arms he made a promise to himself that he would do anything in his power to be back with his man as soon as possible, to win that Intercontinental belt and become the main eventer Randy always told him he could be.

"Ready?" Randy asked as they slipped their trainers on, preparing to leave the bus.  
"Ready" Cody smiled, dragging Randy into one final sweet kiss before they left their quiet sanctuary into the hustle and bustle of a normal Monday night Raw arena and their spell would be broken.

Cody watched Randy stroll down the ring towards Wade. He hadn't told Randy, but he knew he wouldn't be there when Randy came back. It was just too hard, he knew Randy would be upset, but he just couldn't say good bye again, not after such an incredible weekend. He slumped into his rental car as he pulled out the arena car park, heading straight to Topeka where Smackdown was being taped tomorrow night, knowing that Randy would be driving straight back to St Louis after the show. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he sped into the night, his mind swimming with images of the man he had to leave behind all over again.


End file.
